


Fallin' All in You

by EarthsickWithoutYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits To Love, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsickWithoutYou/pseuds/EarthsickWithoutYou
Summary: Where did Sherloque and Caitlin really go after their silent conversation in "Cause and XS"?  ;)





	Fallin' All in You

Caitlin Snow giggled as Sherloque Wells followed her into the lounge and closed the door behind them before locking it.

“Really, a locked door?” She strolled up to him and clasped his jacket lapels as he leveled her with a naughty smirk. “You don’t think that’ll be obvious to anyone who happens to want to grab a coffee while we’re in here?”

“Well, first of all, mon cherie, if that was a real concern to you, you should not have chosen this particular room to slink into after your little insinuating gestures to me back there among the others,” Sherloque reasoned smoothly. He swept his long fingers through Caitlin’s silky hair as their bodies automatically drew closer, her breath quickening. 

“And secondly?” she asked, reaching up to push his jacket from his shoulders. He raised his eyebrows as it fell to the floor, quickly followed by his hat, which she removed with special affection before ruffling his hair. Sherloque closed his eyes for a moment as the feeling of her soothing, sexy touch seemed to give him distinct pause.

“And secondly,” he managed to resume, teasing and aroused in equal measures, “if they _do_ come along and start to try the door, Dr. Snow, then I guess they will simply have to wonder what might be going on within. Unless, of course, you begin to make that noise again like you did last time.” He ran his fingers suggestively up the sides of her body, from her slender waist to the soft curves of her breasts and back down again.

“Hmm,” she mused distractedly, loving the way his blue eyes glowed with mischief. “I don’t know what noise you’re talking about.”

He clucked his tongue a few times as if he was about to chide her, so it caught her by surprise when he scooped her right off her feet and sat her on the counter, gently but confidently spreading her legs as her fingers planted themselves on his chest and she laughed breathlessly. Sherloque tiptoed his fingers up her thigh and then brushed them against her panties as she gave a sharp moan.

“Aha, tres bien…that is the one,” Sherloque murmured approvingly, whispering the next words against her lips in his enticing, irresistible accent. “The very one which I have been dreaming about since the last time I did this.”

He placed his free hand at the base of her neck and dipped his face to hers, claiming her eager lips in a scorching, wet kiss, both of them lost to voracious passion. Caitlin opened her legs further for him and he tugged her stockings down while she lifted her bottom up just enough for him to get the tights down to her calves. Then he slipped his fingers inside her thin, lacy panties, sighing as his touch delved easily between her slick folds. 

“Sherloque!” she gasped, prompting him to drive one finger slowly in and out, the movement long and languorous, his mouth on hers with an increased fervor she wouldn’t have even thought possible. Every time she thought she’d followed him to the most raw and potent point of his desire, he surprised her by revealing yet another layer of amorous need.

“Caitlin,” he said tightly between kisses, parting from her lips only to trail his mouth down her neck, his bearded jaw scraping her sensitive skin pleasurably until he sank his teeth into the place where her neck connected with her shoulder, then lavished his tongue over the same spot. She whimpered, needy and shameless, her fingers shakily working on the buttons of his black button-down shirt, opening it and grazing her touch over his sculpted chest and belly. 

“Oui,” He sighed, “S'il vous plaît…don’t stop…” 

Her body was tensing and tightening around his finger until he added a second one, thrusting harder and faster, her legs lifted and gripping his back, her head pressed helplessly to his bare chest, her high-pitched, breathy moans egging him on. Wanting to please him, too, but falling apart so much that the effort was almost impossible to summon, Caitlin messily kissed his warm, firm skin, pressing her lips and licking in rhythm with his pumping fingers inside her. He swore in two languages and she gave a sharp yelp as she came, her nails sinking into his back, the pleasure coursing through her with an intensity that only made her want more, everything of him, now.

“Sherloque,” she said softly, looking up into his gorgeous eyes as he watched her start to unbuckle his belt, sliding his fly down and pushing off his trousers to release his urgent hard-on. “I love the way you feel,” she confessed, taking his bulging erection in her elegant, attentive hand as he gave a long, ragged exhale. 

“And I love everything about you, Caitlin,” Sherloque told her gently, the sweet and enamored look on his face surprising her as he lifted her thighs and she guided him inside her, both of them crying out in immediate bliss. Holding her firmly, but with unquestionable tenderness, he made love to her more lingeringly than ever before, taking his time despite the fact that the whole encounter was illicitly stolen in the middle of their workday. She adored the fact that he just didn’t care about who might come knocking at the door; the risk was nothing compared to the thrill and the joy of being one with each other.

She ran her hands over his biceps and then his back as he delved his hot, rigid length in and out of her warm, sopping sex, the rhythm between them building gradually until they came almost in unison, sweaty and shocked by the near-perfect synchronicity of their pleasure. Caitlin felt a surge of dizzying vulnerability sweeping over her as she clung to him, and then he picked her up and carried her to the couch, laying a blanket down beneath them and grabbing a second one to cover them.

“You brought new blankets?” she asked hazily, nestling against his chest as they lay cuddled up together, his heartbeat still fast beneath her ear.

“Mais oui, I wanted you to be comfortable…any old blanket is alright for me alone but if you’re to be here, you should have something like you…something fine and lush and soft…” He murmured the words with an emotion that again threw her for a loop. Caitlin raised her face and looked up to find him gazing at her utterly besotted.

“Hey,” she smiled, shifting upwards to kiss his mouth, “Something on your mind, Sherloque?”

“You,” he admitted, a flicker of anxiety ghosting his handsome features. “I wanted to tell you something that I…I hope you don’t mind.”

“What is it?” Caitlin caressed his face, then played with his artfully disheveled hair. He looked away shyly. Sherloque didn’t get bashful with most people, but with her it had actually started happening more frequently as they continued their supposedly fun and trivial hook-ups.

Watching him fondly, it occurred to her that he was such a glorious mess, this detective who pretended to be so single-mindedly focused on his investigations, so immune to the whims of his heart. The act was a fragile one, and all of his Team Flash friends had already seen through it to the warm-hearted, good-intentioned man beneath. She knew how kind and sincere he was, how he guarded his emotions under the fear of having his heart broken yet again. All those shattered marriages, all that sad debris in his past…she wanted to protect him from the hurt he feared, and the way that urge kept growing was enough to make her sure she was falling for him. 

_Friends with benefits? _What a joke. Who had they been kidding with that arrangement? Certainly not themselves.__

__“I know that we began our encounters with the understanding that we were…how you say, amis avec des avantages? But, Caitlin, I can’t lie to you any longer about that. I don’t feel only this much for you, I feel…” He gestured with his hands as if his heart was exploding and her own skipped a beat as she gave a nervous giggle._ _

__“Me, too,” she blurted happily. “I’ve been thinking the same thing, almost the whole time, since the first day we were together, but then…Nora told us all about you and Renee, and your ex-wives all being versions of this same woman. And I guess I just assumed that’s why you only wanted a casual fling with me, because you knew you could only ever really be in love with…well, _her._ ”_ _

__Caitlin shrugged as if that line of thinking had only hurt a little, but he saw the pain of these contemplations still burning in her pretty brown eyes. He cupped her face as he sighed sadly._ _

__“Ah. Is that what you thought? Hmm. I used to think the same, but the more I know you Caitlin, I find myself realizing that I’ve grown tired of repeating the same pattern with Renee…every time we are together it ends badly. Why do I keep running in that same circle, knowing I will never be happy that way? And you’re so different, different from anyone I’ve known…so beautiful, brilliant, brave…distractingly sexy…”__

 _ _He smirked again as she laughed and bit her lip. “Very distracting. Why you must wear these tantalizing bits of attire around me at work?” Sherloque nodded down at her sheer blouse and she blushed. “Mon dieu! It is too much, and I need you too much for there to be any more room in my heart for past ghosts.”_ _

__“You need me? Really?” Caitlin’s skin tingled and a warm flush seemed to have taken over every inch of her body. She felt like she was floating on air the longer he talked._ _

__“Bien sûr, I need you, Caitlin.” He sank his hand into her tousled brunette locks and kissed her mouth again, those kisses building from sweetly tentative to deep and searching, an addiction which they couldn’t seem to break. “You feel it now.”_ _

__“I feel it for you, too,” she told him in a wavering voice, her eyes misting over as she laughed again at her own overpowering sentimentality. It felt insanely good to let go into these feelings she’d held at bay for too long. “I don’t know what I was thinking with that whole ‘casual sex’ thing…God, I guess I was just afraid of getting hurt again, too. I’ve been so unlucky in love that despite our attraction, it seemed safer, you know? To call it ‘just friends.’ I think I’m done with safe, though.”_ _

__“Good, very good,” Sherloque approved, tracing her lips with his thumb, staring into her eyes adoringly. “Because in that case I feel compelled to admit…je t’aime, Caitlin.”_ _

__“I love you, too,” she sighed, surrendering to an ecstatic smile that took his breath away. She looked him over, from his messy hair to his messy stubble and the heart he wore on his sleeve, the one he offered her with such openness, such hope for the future. His cynicism had faded as quickly as her fear of love, melting in the heat of their emotions._ _

__Caitlin took his hand and kissed his knuckles, then pressed her cheek to them as he stroked the hair back from her face._ _

__“I can still recall that first time you seduced me, pulling me aside and saying, ‘I have something I really need you to _investigate'_ …” He glowed with prideful amusement as she pretended to elbow him._ _

__“Hey, in my own defense, I was slightly tipsy from that party we threw after the…what was that, like the third time we thought we’d stopped Cicada?” Caitlin tried to wave off her own past brazenness, but his dimples deepened as he smirked harder than ever._ _

__“'Tipsy,' she says, c’est ridicule, you know I remember you had maybe _one_ drink!” Sherloque laughed, a laugh free from the slightest hint of reserve, his true laugh, the one that made her heart sing.__

__"I wonder what the others will say about us being a couple," she chuckled. "I don't think anyone suspects, even after all the times we've slipped away together."_ _

“Maybe baby giraffe has a meager suspicion,” Sherloque theorized archly. “He give me a look one time.”

__She brushed her lips to his, thinking he was too endearing for words. “Maybe so.”_ _

__Just then, a knock sounded at the door, causing the two of them to startle from their lovedrunk post-coital embrace, Caitlin remembering that she was half-dressed and of course he was pretty much naked, both of them blushing and their hair ridiculously mussed. “I _told_ you,” Caitlin whispered, faux-punching him in the chest as he grabbed her hand and then lavished it with kisses. “Sherloque! What are you doing?”_ _

__“What does it look like?” He flipped them over so she was beneath him and grinned down at her with that exact look of complete naughtiness that just might be her favorite anything, _ever._ “I’m a man in love, je suis impétueux. So let them wait, I say.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume for the purposes of this story that the bar in the lounge is the correct height for the above shenanigans, shall we? 
> 
> And...sorry if I got any of the French wrong!


End file.
